


Тот, кто меня целует

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M, Minor Character Death, psychological violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того, как охотники устраивают облаву на стаю Дерека, Стайлз и Айзек попадают в психиатрическую лечебницу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тот, кто меня целует

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается джейми ли.

  
_– Сколько их было всего?  
– Девять вместе с альфой.  
– Считая пленника?  
– Да. Он продолжает настаивать, что является частью группы.  
– Никаких сдвигов?  
– Восемь лет плена. Он верит, что они его семья. Его стая._  
  
Стайлз трет ладонью кончик носа и отворачивается. Айзек перестает шевелить губами, пересказывая разговор врачей. Стайлз берет со стола карандаши – черный и красный, устраивает на коленях альбом и начинает рисовать.  
Грифель царапает дешевую, шероховатую бумагу, линия не дрожит. Стайлз смотрит на показавшуюся на листе скулу Дерека и сильнее надавливает на карандаш.  
  
– Это твой рисунок? – миролюбиво спрашивает доктор Найтби.  
– Вы знаете, что мой, – Стайлз пожимает плечами. Ему хочется обнять себя руками, но он тщательно контролирует тело, оставаясь в расслабленной, открытой позе – руки свободно лежат на подлокотнике кресла, ноги расставлены, одна упирается в ножку стола.  
– Это Дерек? – голос доктора Найтби полон участия и мягкого интереса.  
– Да, – говорит Стайлз. Он старается, чтобы интонация тоже не подкачала.  
– Сколько ему здесь лет?  
– Семнадцать.  
– Таким ты его увидел в первый раз?  
– Нет. Таким я его увидел, когда он обратился и стал человеком. В первый раз у него были зубы, когти и шерсть на лице.  
– Ты боялся его?  
– Нет.  
– Тебе было десять лет, – напоминает доктор Найтби.  
– Я никогда не боялся Дерека.  
– Ребенок, ночью, в лесу. Стайлз, в страхе нет ничего постыдного.  
– Я никогда не боялся Дерека.  
– Даже когда он убил твоего отца?  
Стайлз заставляет себя посмотреть в глаза доктора Найтби.  
– Его убили охотники. Дерек пытался помочь.  
– Хорошо, – доктор Найтби закрывает папку и берет из рук медсестры таблетки, кидает разноцветные капсулы в рот. – Давай закончим на сегодня, Стайлз.  
  
 _– Он отрицает убийство?  
– Он отрицает, что шерифа убил оборотень. Уверен, что это вина охотников.  
– На теле не было никаких следов, кроме укуса.  
– Хейл заставил его поверить.  
– Может быть, стоит показать ему заключение патологоанатома?  
– Нет никакой гарантии, что его психика с этим справится._  
  
Айзек заканчивает цитировать и выжидающе смотрит на Стайлза.  
– Они лгут, – говорит Стайлз. – Они ничего не знают.  
– Я хочу, чтобы Дерек нас забрал отсюда, – шепчет Айзек.  
– Наберись терпения, он придет, – утешает его Стайлз. – Он помнит про нас.  
  
– Ты оставался там один? – доктор Найтби теребит в руках ручку.  
– Там? – Стайлз откидывается на спинку и непонимающе хмурится.  
– В доме Дерека.  
– В _нашем_ доме, – поправляет Стайлз. – Нет, почти никогда.  
– Тебе разрешали выходить?  
Стайлз смотрит на испачканные чернилами подушечки пальцев доктора Найтби и закусывает нижнюю губу.  
– Никто мне не запрещал.  
– Ты пытался уехать? Уйти?  
– Зачем мне уезжать? – Стайлз отрывается от изучения замаранной кожи.  
– Не знаю, Стайлз. Купить продукты к ужину?  
– Продукты покупает Дерек. Или Айзек. Иногда девочки.  
– Хорошо, как насчет одежды?  
– Я люблю заказывать ее с ибэя, – Стайлз улыбается. – Там классные шмотки.  
– Посмотреть кино?  
– У нас в подвале домашний кинотеатр.  
– Стайлз, – доктор Найтби вздыхает и подается вперед. Обтянутые белым халатом локти укладываются на гладкую столешницу. – Ты понимаешь, что я хочу узнать.  
– А вы понимаете, что я хочу ответить, – парирует Стайлз. – Никто не держал меня там насильно. Я жил там. И мне незачем было покидать мой дом. Наш дом.  
– Что бы чувствовал Дерек, если бы однажды ты все-таки решил уехать?  
– Это вопрос к Дереку, – Стайлз давит ярость и безмятежно продолжает. – Вы до сих пор его не нашли?  
– Нет, Стайлз. И все же, как ты думаешь, что бы он чувствовал?  
– Я никогда его не оставлю, – Стайлз представляет, как когти вспарывают дрожащее нутро, выпуская кишки наружу. Это помогает успокоиться.  
– Он был бы расстроен? – пробует угадать доктор Найтби.  
– Я никогда его не оставлю, – повторяет Стайлз.  
– Ты уже оставил его, – доктор Найтби хочет добавить что-то еще, но Стайлз не слышит. Где-то вдали воет Айзек, а Стайлз наклоняется, берет ручку и втыкает ее в тыльную сторону ладони доктора Найтби.  
  
 _– Мы уверены, что он не оборотень?  
– Никакой реакции на аконит.  
– И все же?  
– Он сейчас в глубоком сне. Ни одна ссадина не заживает.  
– Странно, что его не укусили.  
– Видимо, Хейлу он нравился человеком._  
  
– Что они делают с тобой? – спрашивает Стайлз три дня спустя. Без смирительной рубашки гораздо лучше.  
– Четыре укола в день, – Айзек ловко двигает крючком, вывязывая петли. – Таблетки. Электрошок. На ночь цепи.  
– Никаких холодных ванн? – Стайлз крутит в руке небольшой каучуковый мячик. Если сильно замахнуться, им можно выбить глаз.  
– Нет, – улыбается Айзек. – Никому не нравится запах мокрой псины.  
– Я люблю запах псины, – Стайлз осторожно возвращает мячик в коробку.  
– Не сопротивляйся им больше, – просит Айзек. – Я не могу помочь.  
– Все хорошо, – успокаивает его Стайлз.  
  
– Давай поговорим про твою стаю, – предлагает доктор Найтби.  
– Вы имеете в виду – моих похитителей, которые держали меня в заложниках восемь лет? – уточняет Стайлз.  
– Почему ты остался жить с Дереком? – кажется, у доктора Найтби иммунитет к сарказму.  
Стайлз смотрит на белый бинт на его руке.  
– У меня больше никого не было. Мать умерла, отец погиб, – все отболело давно, Стайлз умеет говорить про родных.  
– Ты не скучал по друзьям? Сколько вы прожили только вдвоем?  
– У меня был Дерек, – Стайлзу хочется спать, его дозу снотворного все никак не могут рассчитать верно. – Мы жили вдвоем до появления Айзека.  
– Как это случилось?  
– Дерек мне его подарил. На четырнадцатилетие.  
– Стайлз, – доктор Найтби старается держать себя в руках, но Стайлз подмечает расширившийся в шоке зрачок. – Но ведь Айзек не щенок. Разве можно подарить человека?  
– Легко, – Стайлз разминает шею, несколько раз моргает, заставляя сонливость отступить, а мозг – начать соображать. – Встречали когда-нибудь фразу «я подарила ему ребенка»? Ребенок – человек.  
– Это другое, – осторожно спорит доктор Найтби. – Это всего лишь устоявшееся выражение. Метафора.  
– Метафора, – Стайлз слегка потягивается. – Которая означает, что женщина приносит в дар своему мужчине их общее дитя. У нас с Дереком не может быть общих детей, доктор. Но Дерек все равно нашел способ преподнести мне дар. Или вы думаете, что я не ценю Айзека? Считаю его животным? Не уважаю его личность?  
– Стайлз, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы пригласить Айзека поучаствовать в нашей беседе?  
– Я буду рад его видеть.  
Стайлз ждет, вслушиваясь в тиканье часов. Минутная стрелка проходит девять делений, когда Айзек входит в комнату.  
– Здравствуй, Айзек, – приветствует доктор Найтби. – Садись.  
– Куда?  
Стайлз может гордиться им.  
– Куда тебе нравится, – отвечает доктор Найтби.  
Айзек медлит, мнется и наконец опускается на пол – в ногах Стайлза. Он прислоняется щекой к колену, обвивает рукой лодыжку и замирает. Стайлз запускает пальцы в кудрявые волосы. Они стали жестче, чем он помнит. В клинике плохой шампунь.  
– Стайлз, расскажи еще раз, как у вас появился Айзек.  
– Дерек подарил мне его, – повторяет Стайлз. – На четырнадцатилетие.  
Айзек прижимается плотнее и тяжело дышит.  
– Для чего? – спрашивает доктор Найтби. – Айзек, что сказал Дерек, когда дарил тебя Стайлзу?  
– Он просто меня отдал, – объясняет Айзек. – Я был один. А потом я перестал быть один.  
– Ты любишь Стайлза?  
– Он часть моей стаи, – Айзек затихает, Стайлз не слышит даже его дыхания. Волк охотится.  
– Ты когда-нибудь целовал его? – продолжает доктор Найтби, и у Стайлза внутри все сжимается от омерзения.  
– Вам лучше прекратить задавать вопросы, – предупреждает Стайлз, впиваясь ногтями в череп Айзека. – Иначе он сейчас порвет вам глотку, и я не смогу его удержать. На самом деле… я не стану его удерживать.  
Доктор Найтби не выглядит испуганным.  
– Почему вы оба так злитесь? – спрашивает он. – В любви нет ничего плохого. Разве дурно, что я хотел знать?  
– Стайлз – Дерека, – глухо отвечает Айзека. – Я не трогаю чужое. Я не беру чужие вещи. Я хороший сын. Я…  
Стайлз сползает, бережно обнимает Айзека и прижимает его голову к своей груди. Отец Айзека мертв уже четыре года, но даже укус не способен залечить однажды раненую душу. Стайлз смотрит на доктора Найтби и думает, что хочет убить здесь всех.  
  
 _– У них обоих нарушено понимание свободы личности.  
– Они не видят разницы между человеком и вещью.  
– Это Хейл им внушил?  
– У Айзека были проблемы и раньше. До того, как он пропал.  
– И теперь они усугубились.  
– Хейл убил его отца и подарил своей игрушке. Не знаю, удастся ли нам вообще ему помочь._  
  
Стайлз сверлит глазами затылок Айзека – им больше не дают разговаривать. Это плохо, до полнолуния всего неделя, Айзек обязательно сорвется.  
Стайлз жует разваренные овощи и думает. Это непросто, мозг постоянно в тупом оцепенении из-за таблеток, Стайлзу не удается выплюнуть все. А против уколов он и вовсе беззащитен. Еще немного и он действительно начнет сходить с ума, обстановка располагает. Дереку следует поторопиться. Стайлз обещает себе, что подождет до второго полнолуния. Это больше месяца, Дерек успеет.  
  
– Кто был следующим? – доктор Найтби отпивает воды из стакана. – После Айзека?  
– Скотт, – Стайлз невольно напрягается. – Следующим был Скотт.  
– Дерек и его тебе подарил?  
– Скотта укусили. Сумасшедший альфа. Дерек позаботился о нем.  
– Об альфе или о Скотте?  
– О них обоих, – терпеливо поясняет Стайлз. – Альфу убил, Скотта привел к нам. Научил быть оборотнем.  
– Айзек не ревновал?  
– Нет.  
– А ты?  
– Кого я должен был ревновать?  
– Не знаю, Стайлз, – доктор Найтби снова пьет. Стайлз смотрит, как дергается кадык. – Дерека? Ты не думал, что он хочет тебя заменить?  
– Дерек мой, – Стайлзу становится скучно.  
– Не думал, что новый бета покажется ему интереснее тебя?  
– Дерек мой, – Стайлз барабанит пальцами по столу. – Вы ревнуете собственную руку или ногу, доктор? Вы сомневаетесь в том, что она принадлежит вам? Дерек мой.  
Доктор Найтби долго молчит.  
– Иногда люди теряют руку. Иногда им ампутируют ногу. Ты же слышал о таких вещах, Стайлз?  
– Намекаете, что мне пора привыкать жить с культей? – Стайлз давит ползущую к губам улыбку.  
– Вряд ли ты снова увидишь Дерека, – как можно мягче говорит доктор Найтби.  
– Увижу, – возражает Стайлз.  
– И что ты ему скажешь? – доктор Найтби позволяет себе дернуть уголками рта.  
– Что он мой, – Стайлз встает с кресла и идет к двери. Никто его не останавливает.  
  
 _– На каком положении он был в группе?  
– Он исполнял роль Матери. Когда охотники загоняли стаю, наиболее слабые искали защиту у него.  
– Не у Хейла?  
– Хейл дрался как берсерк. Ему было не до этого.  
– Почему тогда он оставил пленника?  
– Охотники говорят, ему приказал сам пленник. _  
  
Он чувствует далекий призыв, и кровь кипит в жилах. На улице морозно, за окном поздний январь – Стайлз встает и открывает настежь окно. Холод остужает разгоряченную кожу, оседает белой пылью в легких. Стайлз смотрит на готовую окончательно округлиться луну и спускает вниз мягкие фланелевые штаны. Пальцы стискивают ледяной подоконник, ладонь ритмично двигается по члену. За много миль от клиники звери воют, срывая глотки.  
Стайлз слышит только один голос.  
  
– …еним.  
Стайлз резко поворачивается, услышав собственное имя.  
– Не смейте меня так называть. Я – Стайлз, - напоминает он, сузив глаза. – Так меня назвал Дерек.  
– Хорошо. Я как раз хотел поговорить о Дереке, – осторожно начинает доктор Найтби и ждет.  
– Валяйте, – Стайлз трет покрасневшие глаза. Снотворное не помогает, полнолуние слишком близко.  
– Ты сказал, что он твой, – напоминает доктор Найтби. – Твой кто? Друг, любовник, муж?  
– Просто – мой, – устало отвечает Стайлз. – Но если вам так нужны рамки – все сразу. Вы же это хотите знать? Трахал ли он меня?  
Доктор Найтби водит пальцами по губам.  
«Думаешь о сексе, старый пердун?» – усмехается про себя Стайлз. Он читал о значении жестов, спасибо увлекшейся психологией «экстрасенсу» Эрике.  
– Трахал? – доктор Найтби старается произнести слово нейтрально, но оно слишком сочное, грязное, и до Стайлза доносится кисловатое старческое возбуждение, приправленное умиранием. – Почему ты сказал именно так? Есть же синонимы. Спал. Занимался любовью.  
– Ебал, – подсказывает Стайлз. – Первый раз на мое пятнадцатилетие. Дерек умеет делать подарки.  
Глаза продолжают чесаться. Стайлзу дико хочется спать. Или не спать – но тогда ему нужна компания.  
– Ты не думаешь, что он не должен был поступать так с тобой?  
– Как? – Стайлз тянется к бутылке с водой и прижимает холодный влажный бок к виску.  
– Когда он в первый раз тебя поцеловал? – доктор Найтби любит задавать вопросы, а не отвечать на них.  
– Я не помню, – Стайлз на мгновение отвлекается. – Он всегда меня целовал. Дерек – тот, кто меня целует.  
– Это сильное переживание, Стайлз. Ты не можешь не помнить.  
– А, – тянет Стайлз. – По-настоящему. Вы знаете, как говорят подростки? _С языком_. Хорошо, да, я помню. Это было до Айзека. Где-то за год до появления Айзека.  
– Дерек тебя вынудил?  
– Дерек смотрел игру. Метс против Сент-Луис. Питчер сделал чендж-ап, кетчер проебал мяч, а я залез к Дереку на колени и обслюнявил ему губы.  
– Почему ты это сделал, Стайлз?  
– Потому что мне хотелось ласки, любви и внимания, и я решил трансформировать свой детский запрос в сексуальную игру, чтобы точно получить отклик, – предполагает Стайлз. – Вы же к этому пытаетесь меня подвести?  
Доктор Найтби устало улыбается.  
– Я видел результаты твоего теста на IQ. И заключение моего коллеги насчет твоего уровня образованности. Стайлз, я не считаю тебя глупым и не хочу подогнать факты под заранее сделанные выводы. Я хочу разобраться сам и помочь разобраться тебе.  
– Мне не нужна помощь, – Стайлз никак не может отвинтить слишком туго сидящую на горлышке крышку – пальцы совсем ослабели. – Я хотел его поцеловать, вот и все.  
– Как он отреагировал?  
Стайлз отпивает несколько глотков. Надо же, доктор Найтби считает, что они снова друзья.  
– Сказал, что я отстойно целуюсь. И что я мешаю ему смотреть.  
– Тебя это задело?  
– Нет.  
– Влюбленного подростка не задела критика от объекта любви?  
– Это же Дерек, – края крышечки плотно врезаются в ладонь. – Он говорит одно, а делает другое. Он учил меня целоваться весь вечер.  
– А в твои пятнадцать лег с тобой постель, – уточняет доктор Найтби.  
Стайлз едва не ежится от новой волны непристойного интереса. Это будит в нем зверя.  
– Он начал меня трогать раньше. Вам же интересно, когда Дерек первый раз залез в мои трусы? Почти сразу после того, как привел Айзека. Вот Дерек, кстати, ревновал, у него вообще поганый характер. Но, знаете, мне нравилось. Я с ума сходил от того, что он меня хочет. И провоцировал его, снова и снова. Пока он не сдался и не поимел меня. Я так орал, что сорвал голос в нашу первую ночь.  
– Тебе было больно?  
– Конечно, – Стайлз ставит бутылку обратно на стол. – Он же оборотень, подумайте сами.  
– Ты кричал не от боли? – в первый раз в вопросе есть хоть какой-то проблеск разума.  
– Нет, – устало говорит Стайлз. – Нет.  
– Ты никогда не жалел об этом? Не думал, что твое внимание может привлечь кто-то еще?  
– Мне не нужен кто-то еще.  
– А ему? – доктор Найтби смотрит Стайлзу прямо в глаза.  
– И ему, – жестко отвечает Стайлз, мечтая зарычать.  
– Давай сменим тему, – вдруг легко предлагает доктор Найтби. – Почему ты носишь такую прическу?  
– Это удобно, – интуиция кричит о готовящейся ловушке. Волоски на коже Стайлза встают дыбом.  
– Это никак не связано с тем, что она тебя сильно молодит? Тебе восемнадцать, Стайлз, а ты едва тянешь на шестнадцатилетнего.  
Стайлз делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает. Краем глаза он видит, как замирают в ожидании оба медбрата – после случая с ручкой доктор Найтби печется о своей безопасности. Стайлз вспоминает о данном Айзеку обещании.  
– Дерек не педофил, – наконец говорит Стайлз. – Он не заставляет меня стричься.  
– Я вижу, ты устал от разговора, – доктор Найтби встает со своего места. – Тебя проводят обратно в палату.  
  
 _– Что известно о сексуальных связях внутри группы?  
– По большей части они нормальны. МакКол и младшая Аржент, Уиттмор и Мартин, Лейхи и Рейес.  
– Там был еще один, парень.  
– Сам по себе. В любом случае, нет данных об оргиях.  
– Хейл хранил верность своей игрушке?  
– Возможно, Хейл одержим и считает их модель отношений нормальной. Считает себя главой клана и супругом._  
  
– Вы должны меня выпустить! – Стайлз скребет ногтями по обитой железом двери. За его спиной три глухие стены. В новой комнате нет окна. – Айзек! АЙЗЕК!!!  
Костяшки сбиты, изуродованные кровоточащими полукругами ладони болят. Стайлза трясет. Где-то за слоем металла и бетона светит полная луна.  
Сигнал тревоги режет уши, Стайлз зажимает их и плотно зажмуривается.  
Дверь отпирается, и Стайлз буквально падает в проход, пачкает ладони о пыльный линолеум.  
– Если ты поможешь нам его образумить, мы не будем вызывать охотников, – быстро и горячо шепчет ему на ухо медсестра. – Пойдем быстрее, доктор Найтби и так меня уволит.  
Стайлз бежит за ней, спускается – два пролета, дверь, еще пролет. Протискивается между замершими санитарами и, прежде чем кто-то успевает его остановить, бросается к рвущему цепи Айзеку. Кандалы звенят, прикрепленные к телу провода трещат от напряжения. Стайлз кладет руки на покрытые шерстью щеки и встречает больной взгляд желтых глаз.  
– Тише, – просит он Айзека и оборачивается к стоящей за его спиной толпе: – Уберите ток.  
  
– Дерек заставлял тебя учиться? – доктор Найтби не звал его разговаривать почти две недели. Стайлз ненавидит себя за то, что успел соскучиться по беседам. Сидеть в четырех стенах невыносимо. Уж лучше болтать с умирающим стариком.  
– Нет, – Стайлз чувствует, что отвык от звука собственного голоса. – Мне нравится учиться. Я сам занимался, Дерек покупал мне книги и оплачивал доступ в сеть. Потом мне помогали остальные.  
– Остальные члены стаи?  
– Да. Они же посещали школу. Мы учились друг у друга.  
– Они должны были закончить в этом году. Дерек собирался отпускать их в колледж?  
– Дерек никого не держит.  
– Он когда-нибудь обездвиживал тебя?  
Стайлз судорожно ищет связь, но не может ее нащупать. Доктор Найтби быстро перенимает правила игры.  
– Да, – осторожно говорит Стайлз.  
– Приковывал?  
– Да.  
– Затыкал твой рот?  
– Да.  
– Ты просил его этого не делать?  
– Да.  
– Он хоть раз послушал тебя?  
– Нет.  
Доктор Найтби молчит, крутит в узловатых пальцах ручку. Стайлз не выдерживает.  
– Какие еще подробности нашей сексуальной жизни вы хотите знать?  
– Ты всегда считал насилие с его стороны игрой? – спрашивает доктор Найтби. – Оно никогда не имело иной окраски, кроме сексуальной?  
– Я видел, как он убивает, – сдается Стайлз. – Я видел, как он тренирует своих бет. Наших бет.  
– Ты все еще думаешь, что охотники не имели права загонять вашу стаю?  
– Охотники сожгли дом Дерека, когда ему было шестнадцать. Охотники убили его выжившую сестру, когда ему исполнилось семнадцать, и они же убили моего отца, когда он попытался вмешаться в их дела. Охотники хотели уничтожить Скотта, который даже _кролика_ ни разу не задрал. Охотники пытались использовать Джексона, когда он обратился в каниму вместо оборотня. Охотникам было плевать, когда Лидия умирала в больнице. Охотники не постеснялись угрожать смертью члену собственной семьи, когда она призналась, что любит оборотня. Охотники должны сгореть в аду.  
– Ты считаешь, они должны были оставить вас в покое? – спокойно повторяет доктор Найтби. Его глаза довольно блестят.  
Стайлз берет себя в руки. Срыва не будет.  
– Я считаю, они еще пожалеют, что вмешались.  
  
 _– Они считают, Хейл придет сегодня.  
– Вид вооруженных людей плохо скажется на пациентах.  
– У нас хороший запас седативных. Лучше лишний укол, чем кровавая баня.  
– Почему нельзя вернуть Хейлу его мальчишек? Они оба безнадежны.  
– Рано или поздно нам удастся их сломать. С этой стаей что-то не то. Мы должны доверять чутью доктора Найтби.  
– Хватит так его называть. Ты знаешь его настоящее имя._  
  
В клинике становится шумно. Стайлз видит часы – начало одиннадцатого, в это время всегда тихо. Но не в эту ночь. Стайлз впитывает в себя звуки – щелканье прикладов, негромкие разговоры и вдруг слышит.  
Удар.  
Удар.  
Удар.  
Стайлз облегченно вздыхает, давит судорожный смешок и закрывает глаза. Он раздирает когтями вену, выпуская порченую кровь, и зализывает рану.  
Его стая идет за ним.  
Сила возвращается, поет внутри, кружит голову и щекочет изнутри артерии. Стайлз бесшумно выходит из комнаты – покореженная дверь остается за его спиной.  
Он спускается вниз, подходит к медсестре и смотрит на нее. Радужка меняет цвет – с серого на ярко-желтый, и Стайлз получает свои одежду. Он раздевается прямо перед ней – своей новой бетой, влезает в тряпки – от толстовки одуряюще пахнет Дереком и стаей, и идет по длинному безлюдному коридору.  
  
– Твое сердце бьется чересчур громко, – говорит он, заходя в наполненное людьми и нелюдьми помещение. – Я услышал его из той клетки, где меня держали.  
– Как провел время? – спрашивает Дерек. Длинные когти сжимают горло доктора Найтби.  
– Оттянулся по полной, – Стайлз засовывает руки в карманы. – Ты пытаешься убить моего лечащего врача?  
– Его зовут Джерард Аржент, и он кто угодно, но не врач, – когти глубже впиваются в старческую шею.  
– То-то он даже не пытался меня слушать, – Стайлз осуждающе качает головой и разглядывает остальных охотников. – Эллисон, это твоя семья?  
– Мой отец, – Эллисон кивает в сторону мужчины с неестественно светлыми глазами. Стайлз втягивает его запах, запоминая. – И мать. Джерарда я не знаю.  
Персонал клиники толпится, сомневаясь, кого бояться больше – охотников, держащих оборотней на прицеле, или самих оборотней – зубастых, клыкастых и очень злых. Стайлз знает правильный ответ, но не спешит озвучивать.  
– Ну и какой у тебя, план, Дерек? – Стайлз стоит в центре комнаты. – Поступим в духе Тарантино? Что-нибудь в стиле «От заката до рассвета»?  
– Дурацкий фильм, – не соглашается Дерек.  
– Там были зачетные сиськи, – вспоминает Бойд.  
– Точно, приятель, – Стайлз пожимает плечами. – Ну так что? Всех убиваем и сматываемся?  
– Нет, – Дерек не ослабляет хватку. – Мы не будем бежать. Если мы начнем бежать, нам придется делать это всю жизнь. Я не хочу уходить с моей территории.  
– Когда я говорил, что тебе стоит быть более эмоционально открытым, я не имел в виду такую сильную сентиментальность, – ворчит Стайлз. – Они недостойны, Дерек.  
– Почему?  
– Они думают, что мы монстры. Что ты монстр. Всё пытались убедить меня, что ты виноват в смерти отца. Никому даже в голову не пришло, что он не успел полностью обратиться после твоего укуса и, хотя пулевые затянулись, ему не хватило жизненных сил, чтобы стать вервульфом. Они думают, что ты меня похитил и насильно удерживал в доме.  
– В чем-то правы. Когда в двенадцать в тебе проснулась кровь, я был обязан тебя запереть, – напоминает Дерек. – Иначе весь чертов город стал бы выть на луну.  
– Что?  
Стайлз поворачивается на звук. Отец Эллисон не похож на сурового охотника, он напоминает новобранца, впервые идущего в атаку. Ужас и любопытство.  
– Что же вы не рассказали сыну, – укоряет он доктора Найтби – ах да, Джерарда Аржента.  
Стайлз опускает веки, поднимает их и знает: вместо привычного карего там сейчас молочно-лунная белизна.  
– Обычно такие, как я, рождаются девчонками, – объясняет Стайлз. – В моем случае, правда, природа пошутила. Я что-то вроде Матери для оборотней. Ну знаешь, когда вы, охотники, убиваете слишком много волчат, надо восстановить равновесие. Вы ведь выкашиваете всех, в том числе альф. Кому-то надо приглядывать за балансом. Раньше в поколении рождалось сразу несколько, подобных мне. Сейчас я, кажется, один на все Штаты. Цивилизация, кодекс, вся херня. Зато я уникален, это утешает. Кстати, чисто к слову – можете убрать оружие, пока я так близко, никто из оборотней не способен погибнуть.  
– Так вот что ты за тварь, – тянет Джерард. – Древняя кровь.  
Стайлз разводит руками. Он догадывается, какие вопросы на языке у Джерарда, но не собирается отвечать. Охотникам ни к чему знать, что безобидный аддерол, который Дерек ему покупал якобы от АДД, почти полностью блокирует плещущую наружу силу. Что фенитиламин и амфитамины, увеличивающие уровень дофамина, превращают его в почти человека. Ирония судьбы: никто не мог предугадать, что охотники передадут информацию об аддероле в клинику, и Стайлзу станут регулярно вкатывать дозу, убивая все его способности. Заставляя ждать, пока стая залижет раны, и Дерек вытащит их с Айзеком.  
Из-за чертовых уколов он бы до сих пор скулил под дверью своей палаты, не почувствуй он рядом свою Пару и их стаю.  
«Стая делает нас сильнее», - вспоминает Стайлз. – «Но вы, милый доктор Найтби, не получите от меня ничего».  
– Древняя кровь, – вслух соглашается он с Аржентом и, повинуясь молчаливому приказу Дерека, выпускает силу наружу.  
Мгновение спустя в клинике не остается ни одного человека, кроме Эллисон и Лидии. Стайлз ощущает на себе бесконечное перекрестье горящих желтым глаз и шагает к Дереку. В его ногах корчится, умирая, Джерард Аржент.  
Что ж, больше не будет разговоров.  
– Отлично. Мы создаем стаю из охотников, чтобы они защищали нас. Я очень надеюсь, что твой план сработает, Дерек, – Стайлз хмурится, разглядывая потеки черной крови на линолеуме.  
– Выбери из них альфу, – говорит Дерек. – И мой план сработает.  
– Может, Айзека? Все-таки он был первым, кого я обратил.  
– Нет, – Айзек жмется к сбившейся в группу стае – им больше некому угрожать и они снова стоят вместе. – Мой альфа – Дерек.  
– Ладно, ладно, – Стайлз вздыхает. – О мой бог, во что меня вечно втягивают? Жил в лесу, смотрел Футураму и что теперь? Мамочка для пяти десятков оборотней. Дерек, ты мог бы и предупредить, что тебе нравятся большие семьи. Я думал семи щенят тебе достаточно.  
– Выговорился? – интересуется Дерек, скрестив руки на груди.  
– И даже выбрал, – Стайлз подходит к отцу Эллисон и закусывает губу. – Приятель, я раньше этого не делал, надеюсь, я не облажаюсь.  
Он дотрагивается до руки – этот Аржент до сих пор сжимает арбалет, и цвет глаз меняется с желтого на красный.  
– Как два пальца! – торжествует Стайлз, поворачиваясь к Дереку. – Ты видел? У меня получилось!  
– Отлично, – соглашается Дерек и шагает к Арженту, протягивая ладонь.  
Тот пожимает – все еще находясь в состоянии шока. Его жена плачет, пытаясь нащупать резко пахнущий аконитом нож, и Стайлз мотает головой. Мать Эллисон выбрасывает оружие, ее слезы высыхают.  
У Стайлза сорваны все предохранители, никто не может сопротивляться его воле. Теперь он еще четче понимает, почему Дерек всегда оберегал его, не пускал к людям. Вокруг столько оборотней, что Стайлз едва стоит на ногах, пьяный от ощущения единства. Его почти тошнит – как выворачивает долго голодавшего от самой вкусной еды.  
Дерек берет его за шкирку и тащит прочь из клиники, стая следует по пятам. Уже в дверях Стайлз слышит голос Аржента – нового альфы, обращающегося к своей стае, и улыбается плачущей от облегчения Эллисон.  
Он прислоняется виском к плечу Дереку, когда они садятся в машину, глотает сразу две таблетки аддерола, найденного в бардачке, и закрывает глаза.  
Шины шуршат по замерзшей земле, и луна освещает им дорогу.

**Author's Note:**

> к тексту есть два арта.
> 
>   
> от Стайлз, твою ж мать!
> 
>   
> от ValleryPrankS


End file.
